


Snow Memories

by indievous



Category: Captain America, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plotless, Snow Day, it was cute ok I had to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8592811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indievous/pseuds/indievous
Summary: It's snowing in New York, and everyone's favorite Brooklyn boys are reminiscing the good ol' days.





	

Looking past his own reflection in the window, Bucky focused his eyes on the scene outside the glass. 

Snow was falling heavily, but it didn't seem to faze the kids bustling up and down the sidewalk outside their apartment. He could hear them squealing and laughing in obvious delight, and something about their happiness made him feel warm inside. 

"We used to be like that when we were kids." Steve said, coming up behind the former assassin and putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Well, a couple times. When I wasn't sick and when you would let me outside."

Bucky pondered this for a moment, and sure enough the images of a too-skinny Steve and snow just like this filled his mind. He smiled at the memory. "Didn't want your punk-ass getting sicker and dying on me."

The Captain laughed, and it was a hearty sound. He sounded so much happier now that Bucky was back in his life. 

And honestly? He could relate. 

"Well, I'm not a sickly kid anymore. Let's go play in the snow."

Steve was already halfway to the door, reaching for his coat, but the Soldier was just staring at him like he'd sprouted another head. 

"What?"

"We are grown men, Rogers. Grown men don't play in the snow."

"Oh, come on!" Steve said, cringing at his partner's stubbornness. "You made me take you to that arcade last week!"

"That was entirely different. They had guns in there."

"Toy guns, Buck. Attached to wires."

"Still guns."

Steve sighed, and then put on the most pitiful expression he could muster up. "Please go outside with me, Bucky? Just for old time's sake?"

The brunet glared hard at the hero for twelve seconds, wanting him to know just how much he didn't want to do this. But this was Steve, and Steve was the whole reason Bucky was still here. Still alive, trying to rebuild what used to be James Buchanan Barnes and the life that should have been his. 

"Only for a half hour."

Steve grinned like it was Christmas (and in precisely eight days, twelve hours and twenty-six minutes it would be) and threw Bucky's coat at him, yanking his own on before the other man could even catch his. "You're the best, pal!"

"Damn right I am."

-x-

Three minutes later and they were outside in the cold, the snow still falling in sheets. Steve was acting half his age, sliding down the sidewalk in his boots and laughing as he caught flakes of frozen water on his tongue. 

"What are you doing."

Steve glanced up at his lover, and felt a twinge of sadness as he saw how out of place and uncomfortable Bucky looked. He slid carefully over to where he was standing and wrapped a warm arm around his waist. Bucky instantly relaxed into him, but his stoic expression remained. 

"Being a kid, Buck. Remember when we used to skate down the sidewalks in our church shoes on Sundays? Ma used to yell at both of us, but we didn't care back then."

Bucky did remember this, and his mouth twitched, threatening to split into a grin. 

"And we used to have snowball fights, too. You were too careful with me and I couldn't throw to save my life. Now that I think about it, they were hardly fights."

Another twitch. Bucky's gaze glanced to the ground, and his metal fist clenched. 

Snow ball. 

He remembered how it felt to be hit with one, and heard a wonderful sound in the back of his mind. It was Steve's laugh, only higher in pitch and more care-free. 

"Hmm."

Steve released his lover and took a step back, sliding on the slick ground. In that same moment, Bucky had leaned down and scooped snow into his hand, using his flesh one to help roll it into a ball. 

"Like this?" He mumbled, staring at the creation in his palm. 

"Yes!" Steve grinned. "Just like --"

His sentence ended in a gasp as the snowball made contact with his face, coldness seeping through his skin. Only a few feet away, Bucky stood as though nothing happened. The bright smile on his face was the only clue that anything had happened. 

The hero stared at him in shock, having not expected Bucky to throw it at him but now feeling dumb for thinking that way. 

"You jerk!" He snorted, and quickly dove to conjure up his own weapon and hurl it at his lover. Bucky wasn't quick enough to dodge and it hit him in the throat. He gasped at how cold it felt. 

"Punk!" 

And the war was on. Snowballs flew through the air so quickly that it almost seemed like they were coming from the sky. The men were laughing and swearing and trying to dodge each other's attacks, but having the time of their lives all the same. 

Eventually Steve gave up retaliating and held up his hands to block his face as he moved closer to Bucky, who was still pelting him with snowballs. Once he was close enough, the blond pushed his friend into a snow pile and held him down with his own body. 

Now that the attacks had ceased, they were able to stop and enjoy the moment. Snow was falling and landing in flakes on Bucky's hair, and somehow it made him look younger. More innocent. Steve shivered, and not from the cold. 

"You're staring at me." Bucky said, but his tone was breathless. 

"I know."

"Why."

"Because I've never loved anyone like I love you."

Now Bucky was shivering, and he couldn't stop his flesh hand from reaching up and yanking Steve's face down to his. Their lips met, and they were warm and soft despite the cold, bitter air that surrounded them. Steve closed his eyes tightly and tangled the fingers of his right hand in his lover's hair, and for those few, sweet moments he felt like the past seventy years were nothing but a minute away from where they were right now. 

"I love you, too." Bucky whispered when the kiss was broken, his hand not leaving Steve's cheek. 

"Good."

They let a few more moments pass, neither of them wanting to move. This was something to be savored, Bucky knew. 

But every moment becomes a memory at some point, and besides...

"My ass is wet." He commented, shoving Steve off of him and hauling himself to his feet. "And it's been thirty-seven minutes. Let's go inside."

Without even waiting for a response, Bucky began heading towards the door. Steve just stared at him, dumbfounded, and then an idea struck him. He leaned down for some snow. 

"Throw one more snowball at me and I'll lock you outside all night."

Steve poker-faced and let the snow fall from his hand. There went that idea. 

But when Bucky turned around, he was smiling again. "Let's make hot cocoa and watch Christmas movies."

Steve Rogers meant it when he said he never loved anyone more than he loved Bucky Barnes.


End file.
